


Once Upon A Dream

by shanisafan



Series: Reddie Fairytales [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Execution, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Reddie Fairytales, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Richie felt his mouth curve into a big smile. “Like what you saw, cute thing?”“Well, when you lay on the ground like some kind of fucking sleeping beauty…” He trailed off his red face getting redder. “I mean...I…”“You think I’m beautiful?” Richie could barely contain his excitement. The first person he met that wasn't his guardians and he thought Richie was nice to look at.Richie took both of the man’s hands and shook them furiously. “Hello there! I’m Richie!”“Eddie!” He said nervously laughing at Richie’s enthusiasm. He kept shaking his hands and grinning broadly. “I take it you’ve never met a fairy before.”[Sleeping Beauty AU]





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [Artwork by Liliemm](http://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com/post/175959785721/once-upon-a-dream)

_A long time ago, two kingdoms ruled over a shared land._

_One kingdom was tasked with caring for the humans’ demand._

_King Wentworth and Queen Margaret were kind rulers_

_Always doing their best despite any duelers._

_The other kingdom protected the fairies._

_They were once allies, friends and adversaries._

_Sonia and Frank, Queen and King of the fey,_

_Ruled with a harsher hand as was their way._

_These differing governments tore apart the delicate zones._

_Then both royal families had sons who would become heirs to the thrones._

_The human Prince Richard and the fairy Prince Edward._

_A war broke out that took many lives and lands conquered._

_The end came with the death of the fairy king, an act of true impiety,_

_Forcing Queen Sonia’s surrender with a signed peace treaty._

_She agreed to give three fairies in good faith,_

_Benjamin, William, and Beverly entrusted so they saith._

_A year passed and a celebration was thrown that was utter gay_

_To celebrate Prince Richard’s second birthday_

_On the night of the festivities, the three fairies were invited_

_They were asked to bless the young prince as he was knighted_

_Beverly gave one gift of beauty rare,_

_Dark raven curls upon his hair,_

_Lips that shame the reddest rose,_

_He will walk with springtime wherever he goes._

_William gave one gift of song._

_Melody his whole life long,_

_The nightingale’s his troubadour,_

_Bringing its sweet serenade to his door._

_Before Benjamin could bestow the final gift,_

_A darkness fell upon the room, ominous and swift._

_Queen Sonia appeared in a rush of smoke and gold fire._

_Her fury was plain and everyone waited for what would transpire._

_She laid a curse upon the baby prince,_

_Everyone could only stand there and wince,_

_“The prince shall grow in grace, wisdom, and beauty,_

_Beloved by all who know him, rich with scent of fruity_

_But, before the sun sets on his 18th birthday, you will say goodbye,_

_For he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!”_

_The fairy queen vanished, her evil laugh ringing through the hall._

_When all hope seemed lost, Benjamin stepped forward, hushing them all._

_“Dear Prince, if through this wicked witch’s trick_

_A spindle should your finger prick_

_A ray of hope there still may be_

_In this the gift I give to thee._

_Not in death, but just in deep sleep._

_The fateful prophecy you’ll keep._

_And from this slumber you shall wake._

_When true love’s kiss the spell shall break.”_

_The King took no chances, feeling a sense of pure fright_

_The burning of the spinning wheels happened that night._  

 

*          *          *

 

“What a load of dragon shit,” Richie slammed the book he had found hiding in one of his guardian’s room. He had spent years reading stories about knights, battles, kings, queens, and dragons. The most he had ever seen of the world was the cottage he lived in and the woods surrounding it. He explored the area enough to know there was nothing else out there.

He was alone.

Well, not completely alone. That was an ungrateful thing to think. He had three incredible guardians who he loved very much. Bill, Bev, and Ben raised and taught him everything he knew. They were his whole world.

Perhaps, that was the problem. His world was so small and from the books he read, the actual world was huge and meant to be explored. There could not possibly be only four people in this land.

His 18th birthday was fast approaching and his guardians acted as if no age was more important than this. They were treating it like every moment of his life came down to that day.

As far as he was concerned, it was the same as any other birthday. They would celebrate in their small cottage together. He would make the same wish he made every year, to meet someone new, then nothing would change.

“Richie!” He was pulled from his thoughts by Bev’s call. “Where are you?”

“Oh pixie balls!” Richie mumbled. He quickly threw the book under the bed where he had found it and scrambled to his feet.

“Richie? Are you home?” That was Ben’s concerned voice. He raced out of the room.

“I’m here!” He shouted, running down the stairs two at a time.

When he got downstairs, he was met with his three favorite faces. Beverly had hair as red as fire and a smile as big as her heart as she bounced from one foot to the other. Bill gave his usual calming, intelligent grin. Ben was shifting awkwardly, which could only mean he was hiding something.

“How was your day?” Richie started casually. “Did you get food for the week?”

“Yes! All your favorites for your birthday in a couple days!” Bev put out her hands for Richie to grab. He bounded over to her and she swung him around. Their swinging quickly turned to a waltz. They made wide sweeping movements, almost knocking over tables and chairs in the small space.

“Posture, Richie!” Ben said, laughing at them.

“The only people watching me are you pretty things! Who will I ever have to impress with proper dance posture?” Richie and Bev continued dancing madly around the room. Bev’s flowery blue dress, which brought out her icy blue eyes, swished around her glamorously.

Ben and Bill shared a look that made Richie roll his eyes. They were always so serious about Richie’s life lessons and training. He lived in the middle of nowhere with three other people who knew he was no gentleman. Why did they always care so much?

As Richie and Beverly were about to pass close to Bill in their dance, he grabbed the back of Richie’s collar. Richie yelped and fell backward into Bill’s embrace.

“Big Bill, if you wanted to get me into your arms, all you had to do was ask.” Richie gave him a sloppy, grossly wet kiss on the cheek and squirmed away.

Bill wiped away the spit, “Why d-don’t you go get-t some fresh air t-today. Go p-pick some buh-berries.” As Bill stuttered out his words, Richie wondered if they were just trying to get him out of the house to plan his birthday more.

“But I picked berries yesterday.” Richie said in the posh and proper way Ben always tried to make him speak.

“Go on Richie.” Bev gave him a shove toward the door and handed him a basket. “Come back in time for dinner.”

Richie turned to sarcastically bow at them with more flourish and outrageousness than necessary. Bill shook his head. Beverly laughed. Ben suppressed a giggle. “Good day to you my guardians!” With that, he closed the door and started his trek into the woods.

 

*          *          *

 

“Go, Myra, GO!” Eddie said urgently to the unicorn he was riding. His heart raced violently as he looked back at the castle that was once his home. He had done the impossible. He succeeded in escaping the talon tight clutches of his mother. He was free of her emotional and physical prison at last. 

It was exhilarating, he could hardly believe he had finally succeeded. There were only two other times he tried to run away, and he didn’t make it past the gate either time.

First time was after a horrible fight with his mother about giving him more freedom. She claimed to be protecting him from the cruel world. That there was no one out there who would understand him as she did. It got him so angry that he packed up a ton of clothes in a sack and tried to walk out. Of course, the minute he got to the first set of guards they took his bag and sent him back to his chambers.

The second time, he tried flying away. He knew his wings would carry him far enough over the castle walls to then run on foot when he got fatigued. But he didn’t count on his mother using her powers to take his flight away. She sent a quick spell with her wand to bind his wings, which slowed him down then brought him back to the ground.

Now, he could not fly higher than a couple feet which was the most gut-wrenching experience for a fairy. Nothing was more precious than their ability to fly without restraint. He had become a true prisoner in his own home.

His most recent escape was all thanks to his tutor, Stanley and the horse wrangler, Mike. 

“You have to keep riding, do not stop until you are deep in the forest.” Mike advised as he readied the unicorn at lightning speed.

“It’s good you are going today since your mother is out of the castle.” Stanley handed Eddie a bag with food, clothes, and a couple books.

Eddie stood there barely believing this plan would work. It was nightfall, therefore easier to go unseen and everyone who normally watched him was enchanted asleep by him. His wandless powers were not very strong but he could knock out a guard or two with concentration.

“It is most essential that you do not stay long anywhere. Give yourself a couple days to rest once you are in the forest.” Stanley gave him a grave look. “Any longer and you run the risk of her finding you.”

“Alright,” Eddie said quietly. “Thank you, Stan. And thank you, Mike.”

“Anything for you Eddie.” Mike stepped forward, giving him the biggest hug. His arms and yellow wings wrapped around Eddie’s small frame, engulfing him. “You are so much stronger than you think.” Then Mike headed off to check if the coast was clear.

“I doubt that.” Eddie sighed then turned to Stanley. The man who got him through years of turmoil and emotional manipulation by his mother. They would now say goodbye, perhaps forever. “I hope helping me doesn’t get you killed.”

“It would be a fine way to die. For a friend with a heart larger than this kingdom.” Stanley took a deep breath. “I have one more thing for you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old and ancient wand. Eddie knew on sight whose it was. It had been described to him countless times.

“That was my father’s wand!” Eddie immediately grabbed for it, which Stanley let him do. “You’ve had it this whole time? Ma always said it was lost when he died in battle.”

“Your father had a feeling that his wife would not bear the pain of his death well. He instructed me to take and hide his wand should anything happen to him. Then, one day pass it on to you.”

“Ma has never trusted me with a wand, which is why I’m so weak.” He said bitterly.

Stanley frowned, “You are not weak. You do wandless magic better than any fairy in the kingdom. Now that you have a wand, your powers are limitless.”

 _Limitless._ That word held so much weight it gave him goosebumps.

“Can I break this curse on my wings with it?” Eddie asked hopefully, already knowing the answer from years of study.

Stanley gave him a saddened look, “Unfortunately, binding spells can only be broken by the caster, if you are stronger than the caster or the caster's death.”

“Such unicorn cockery.” Eddie cursed in frustration.

Mike came back half running, half flying in his haste. “Eddie! It’s now or never! Go!”

The prince gave them each one last goodbye hug. Then rode as fast as he could.

As he neared the edge of the forest, the smallest part of him believed he would be stopped and sent back. So he slapped the reins a little harsher and dug his heels a bit harder. The actions made the unicorn speed up. Eddie broke through the trees' opening with a wild laugh of relief.

Tree after tree zoomed by him as he rode. He had never been surrounded by such endless nature. There was a garden in the palace that Eddie spent most of his time in but it was never enough. He would often sneak up to the highest tower, look out across the kingdom to the vast forest that stretched across the land. It seemed to go on for an endless amount of miles. Terrifying to potentially enter, get lost, killed, or eaten. Eddie always secretly wanted to experience that thrill; defeat monsters, find his way out, and prove to himself he was brave.

Eddie knew exactly where he was going. He had always been a good navigator; as if an internal compass lay within him. He didn’t stop until Myra made him. She was a stubborn creature that forced riders to go by her rules. He took her because she was the fastest and most reliable.

They slowed down by a small river, which allowed him to down one of his canteens and immediately fill it back up. Eddie hadn't brought bring a lot in his sack: some food, an extra pair of clothes, herbs for every sickness or injury he could think might happen to him, and now his new wand.

He took it out to examine its splendor. Having never had a wand before, this was special. It had been his father’s after all. He held it firmly in his hand then looked around for something to test it on.

There was a boulder by the bank. He pictured in his mind shrinking it. Really tried to focus on just magicking it a little smaller. He waved his wand with unpracticed skill and the boulder became a tiny rock.

He didn’t have time to get frustrated over his incompetence because there was a person behind where the rock lay. 

Eddie could not believe his eyes. An actual _human_  was standing before him. Well, not standing. They were sleeping.

Eddie hesitated not wanting to blow his cover by being seen. However, his curiosity won out. He had never seen a human before. He placed his wand in his sack and put it on the ground.

Slowly, he approached the person. They seemed to be in a deep sleep. Eddie’s breath hitched when he took the being in fully. Their face was beautiful, like the forces of the universe got together and decided what the most gorgeous person should look like then created them. It was the most breathtaking creature Eddie had ever laid eyes on. His literal breathing was becoming ragged just from staring.

Their dark as night hair was curly and framed their face like a bed flowers. Their skin was pale, much paler than Eddie’s. Which brought out the red as rose lips that were parted slightly. Eddie’s eyes trailed down from their face to their broad shoulders and thin arms. He imagined those arms could probably barely lift a sack of potatoes. The image almost made him laugh aloud. Eddie thought the boy looked to be a few inches taller than him, his weight spread out over his sinewy limbs.

He went back to staring at the facial features. Their face was relaxed in an innocent way. Eddie predicted they must have an incredible toothy, smile that would light up their whole face. Right now their mouth was slightly upturned in a tiny grin. The being let out a snore which made Eddie swoon because it was so sweet.

He tried to be quiet as he hovered above, not even realizing his wings had extended and were fluttering. Eddie was so enamored by this gorgeous creature the rest of his surroundings blurred away. He stared at the eyelids, there were long dark lashes kissing their cheeks. If only he could see the eyes. Eddie had a feeling they would be the finishing touch to this stunning person.

He brought his own face closer, really trying to see the smallest details of their face; the freckles and beauty marks enhancing their blemish-free skin. His wings carried his weight absently behind him, he was fully above them now.

Off to the side was a basket of fruit and some bifocals, which meant they didn’t have good eyesight. It was enchanting to realize there was at least one imperfection. Although, Eddie wasn’t sure that would even be much of a flaw. He bet bifocals would look really handsome on them.

 

*          *          *

 

Richie was dreaming about meeting a faceless person. Someone he had never met before. They were dancing and singing together. It was a wonderful dream. Then the sound of flapping took him out of his sleep. His eyes slowly fluttered to meet two big silver colored ones directly in front of him. There was a man. No, not just a man, a man with wings hovering above him staring at him.

He screamed and sat up so quickly that their heads knocked together. The winged man fell with a yelp, sprawled haphazardly on top of Richie. The wind was knocked out of both of them and Richie’s head pounded from the collision.

“Oh fuckery. Are you alright?” Richie said groggily. 

“Yeah.” The smaller man said in embarrassment. He used his wings to fly into a standing position away from Richie. They were both rubbing their foreheads.

“I’m so sorry for scaring you.” He said quietly.

Richie reached over to place his bifocals on his face. He blinked a couple times but could only sit and stare at this incredible creature before him. He was short, thin and had chestnut brown hair with golden highlights. He wore a crown of flowers and herbs around his head. His arms were covered by a long sleeved dark purple shirt with a light purple tunic over it, tied in the middle by a belt. His grey trousers went to his knees. As Richie’s eyes trailed lower he admired the man’s marvelous olive tan skin. His eyes shot back to his face to see freckles dusting his cheeks. The purple wings on him were folded behind his back in an unobtrusive way. What really made Richie’s heart flutter were the big, grand silver eyes that watched him with a guarded and anxious expression.

Richie felt his mouth curve into a big smile. “Like what you saw, cute thing?”

The man gaped at him in horror and a little indignation. Richie smiled even wider, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

“Well, when you lay on the ground like some kind of fucking sleeping beauty…” He trailed off his red face getting redder. “I mean...I…”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Richie could barely contain his excitement. The first person he met that wasn't his guardians and he thought Richie was nice to look at.

Richie took both of the man’s hands and shook them furiously. “Hello there! I’m Richie!”

“Eddie!” He said nervously laughing at Richie’s enthusiasm. He kept shaking his hands and grinning broadly. “I take it you’ve never met a fairy before.”

“You’re a real fairy?” Richie said in shock. He slowed their hands but did not pull away.

“Well, yeah. Didn’t the wings give it away?” Eddie extended his wings and Richie got the full effect of his glory. They were bluish-purple with a black rim and a white outline. He wanted to run his hands over them and savor their magnificence.

“They are gorgeous.” He whispered, then his eyes met Eddie’s. “But not as gorgeous as you. 

“I...sh-shut up!” Eddie stammered out, only to receive a laugh from Richie.

“Oh Eds, I’ve only ever seen 3 people in my life before now, you have to let me gush over you.” Richie squeezed his hands a little. Eddie looked down at their clasped fingers, blushed brightly, and then slowly took them back.

“Do you go by a gender?” Eddie inquired.

“A gender? What do you mean? Do I not look like a man?!” Richie brushed his fingers through his hair nervously.

“I...no! It’s just looks can be deceiving.” Eddie shifted awkwardly, folding his wings behind him.

“I’ll never deceive you.” Richie said with a bizarre confidence.

“I don’t even know you.” Eddie glared suspiciously.

“No, you do!” Richie grabbed for him again lightly. “You were in my dream.”

“What?” Eddie said confused. He took a subconscious step closer in wonder.

Richie was all smiles and bright eyes. “I had a dream and there was a faceless person, but I am sure it was you.” Richie spun Eddie around twice. He gasped then laughed loudly, exciting Richie more.

Eddie pulled away from him a bit. “Dream magic is very powerful and dangerous.” Eddie warned. He eyed Richie up and down, then looked around at their surroundings. “Do you live here?” 

“There’s a cottage about a hop, skip, and a jump that way.” Richie waved lazily over his shoulder.

“Those aren’t actual measures of distance.” Eddie laughed at him. Richie could write sonnets about how thrilling his laugh was. It sounded like multiple bells trying to create a song that the world rarely heard.

Richie nodded, “Why are you in the forest all by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself!” Eddie said defensively. He glanced at his unicorn, who was drinking from the stream then back at Richie’s smug face.

“You’re alone.” He confirmed.

“I left home.” Eddie said, not wanting to reveal too much.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to get away.” 

“Why?”

“Because I hate my mother.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s horrible and cruel and…” He stopped himself from going further. “Stop prying!”

Richie looked at him confused. “How else will I get to know you?”

“You won’t. And it doesn’t matter, I have to leave anyway.” Eddie started walking toward his unicorn.

A slight panic ran through Richie as he watched Eddie storm away, “No please! Don’t go.”

“I have to. I cannot stay here for long or I’ll be found.” Once Eddie got to his steed, he attempted to climb on her. She whinnied and trotted away. “We don’t have time for this!”

“She’s a unicorn?” Richie said, chuckling. “They are rare in the forest.”

“Humans used to hunt them, so most are in the fairy kingdom now.” Eddie struggled again to get on Myra but she shook him off. “This isn’t funny you dumb mule!” Myra did not appreciate that and promptly trotted away from Eddie further.

“There are multiple kingdoms?” Richie said in confusion. “Why would humans do that?”

Eddie studied Richie for a moment. “Richie, this forest separates the two kingdoms. I’m trying to get to the human kingdom because they take in any fairy refugees.”

“I...why hasn’t anyone told me?” He glanced into the distance and focused on the unicorn, trying to gather his thoughts. Maybe they didn’t know either. His guardians would have no reason to keep anything from him. He watched Myra, her face stuck in a basket eating something. Wait…. “Hey! Stop eating those, you son of a troll!”

“Myra!” Eddie said in frustration. He flew over and bat her nose. Which made her bite him and whinny. “Ow! I’ll pick some for you, you stubborn creature! I’m sorry, she ate it all.” He handed the basket to Richie with embarrassment. 

“That’s fine.” Richie glanced at the basket then gave Eddie a sneaky look. “Alright, get picking, good sir.”

 

*          *          *

 

Queen Sonia came flying into the castle with a horde of soldiers around her. Well, figuratively flew in, as she couldn’t fly anymore. Her weight prevented her dark grey wings from being able to lift her.

“Guard, find my son. I want to see my little Eddie Butterfly.” She said with a hint of sweetness coated with malice at having to speak to someone beneath her. The guard saluted and hurried off to find the Prince.

The day had been long and tiresome. Sonia was out assisting her search party in finding the lost human prince of her rival kingdom. They were no closer to finding him than they were 16 years ago.

“I want to take Myra for a trot in a bit. Go have the stable boy get her ready.” Sonia said to another guard, who was off in a flash.

When she entered the palace, something felt wrong. She was uncertain what it was, but a terrible foreboding feeling was beginning to consume her. Although, those feelings were in no way new to Sonia. Fear and sorrow haunted her every waking hour, and sometimes her dreams as well. As soon as she saw her helpless and needy boy, she would feel at ease once more.

She sat on her throne, which made a loud creak, and then growled, “Today was a disaster.” She stated to the room full of advisors and soldiers. “We must find that prince. How hard can it be to find a stupid human boy?”

One of her advisors stepped forward nervously, “Your majesty, this kingdom is very large. He could be anywhere.”

“I bet those traitorous fleas have hidden him. I am sure of it.” She had been repeating this theory for years but her advisors listened as if she had just discovered the meaning of life. “The three B’s always were my most brilliant fairies. I thought they would be spies for me, but their love for that demon child ruined everything.”

“As you know, your grace, they went missing along with the boy. If we find them then we will find him!”

“I KNOW THAT YOU SNIVELLING WORM!” Sonia screeched and banged her hand on the armrest of her throne. Her nails started to grow and become claws, she was one bad incident away from taking on her true form. “If we do not find that child, an almost adult man, I will add, the curse will not be able to be completed. I must know his location, so it can be performed properly.”

“I know your most Excellency, it’s just that...:”

Her eyes flashed, “No excuses. FIND HIM! Or your family will be burned alive and you will be made to watch.”

The advisor stepped back and let out a whimper. Good. Sonia enjoyed the fear of others. She instilled it into everyone she met. If she must only know loss and fear, so shall everyone else.

A guard rushed in and stopped to whisper something to the advisor. Sonia’s eyes narrowed menacingly, but her stomach dropped. It was the guard she sent to fetch her son. The advisor looked as though he was about to faint.

“What is happening?” She said, her voice rising into a high pitched octave. “You! Come forward. Where is my SON?” The soldier came closer with much hesitancy, his eyes refusing to meet her own.

“WELL?!” Sonia sat up taller with glowering eyes - the eyes of a mother dragon whose egg has been threatened - promised to destroy at any moment.

“Your...your majesty...we-we cannot...er…” He stumbled out helplessly.

“SPEAK YOU WHINING TOADSTOOL!” She screeched, if possible, louder than before.

“Your son!” He squeaked out. “We cannot find him.”

The silence was deafening as the Queen sat very still. The words sunk in, a truly pure fear threatening to consume her.  Eddie ran away again. This time he was successful. Her baby was gone. Sonia’s golden eyes focused in on the soldier, she could feel the heat within prepare to fire at the man. Sonia stood almost shaking with rage. She opened her mouth wide and let loose a stream of fire hitting him directly in the face. He crumbled to the ground with a scream, the fire spreading quickly and he became ash almost immediately.

The advisors watched in horror but stayed still for fear of her wrath being taken out on them if they ran. 

She was seething as she gazed at them all, “What are you all standing there for? FIND MY BOY!” A blaze of fire left her mouth again, not hitting any of them but littering the ground. They all hurried out of the throne room.

Sonia controlled herself, telling her body not to shift into a fully-fledged dragon. She didn’t want to destroy her precious throne room. Tears sprung in her eyes, Eddie was gone. He could be anywhere. He could get hurt. Eddie left her...no...He must have been taken. He wouldn’t leave her. He loved her.

He loved her and she would find him. 

Even if she had to kill everyone in the kingdom to get him back.

 

*          *          *

 

Richie was milking the berry picking for all it was worth. Eddie could not stop laughing at everything Richie said and did. He had never laughed so much and for so long in his life. There was something so blissfully innocent about Richie’s behavior. He was extremely unaware of the world outside of the forest. Eddie tried to answer every question thrown at him, but only had a limited knowledge himself. They both grew up isolated from the world and most people. It connected them so purely.

Eddie snatched up a mushroom and smiled at it. He walked over to Richie. “Hold out your hand.”

“Are you going to hold it? Didn’t know we were at that stage already.” He grinned back cheekily.

Eddie rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “Come on Richie.”

He held out his big, soft hands and Eddie placed the mushroom in his palm. Richie looked at the mushroom then back at Eddie in confusion. “I’m sorry but is this some weird fairy declaration of love or…”

“No! If you eat this, you won’t need your bifocals anymore. It heals bad eyesight.” He suppressed a smile in favor of a serious stare.

Richie looked closely at the mushroom and excitedly took a bite. He chewed then his face blanched, he turned away and spat it out. Choking and gagging noises could barely be heard over the shrieking laughter coming from Eddie.

“I was joking! It’s just a terrible tasting mushroom.” Tears were streaming down his face as Richie looked at him with betrayal. “You should see your face!”

Richie stared at him in confusion then smiled brightly. “You laughing at your own jokes is so cute.”

Eddie’s laughter died down as he cocked his eyebrow. “I’m not cute. I’m handsome.”

“Yes, you are.” Richie responded immediately. They both flushed.

Eddie shifted awkwardly and averted his eyes, it was quiet for the first time since they met. He was wracking his brain for something interesting to say. Except he had very little experience in speaking to regular people. The guards in the palace rarely talked to Eddie, his mother did almost all the talking in their relationship. Stanley and Mike were his only examples, but he knew everything there was to know about them. He didn’t know anything about Richie. Perhaps that’s where they start.  “So...do you have a family?” Eddie asked lamely.

“Three guardians.” Richie replied.

Eddie nodded thinking over his next words carefully, “Do you enjoy living with them?”

Richie raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question, “Oh they are the best. Their names are Bev, Bill, and Ben. Bill is the one who keeps me in line. Well, he tries to. He taught me how to wield a sword. Ben is extremely kind and constantly shows me how I can be a better person. Beverly’s hilarious, she can do anything.”

Eddie gave a smile that did not quite meet his eyes, “They sound perfect.”

Richie didn’t respond which made Eddie raise his eyes in his direction. He had a curious expression on his face, analyzing Eddie not with scrutiny but kindness. Richie walked closer to Eddie holding out the basket for him to place the fruit inside.

Eddie waited for Richie to ask about his family, he steeled himself ready to tell him off. Richie opened his mouth, “Thank you for picking berries with me.” 

“Oh,” An embarrassment at thinking the worst in Richie washed over him. “That’s alright. It was my stupid unicorn’s fault. Did you need anything else?”

Richie shook his head, “You gave me everything that I wished.”

His breath hitched, “What was that?”

“A new friend.” Richie brought a hand up to squeeze Eddie’s shoulder. His touch lingered there and Eddie got caught up in those bottomless, blue eyes. So much kindness, beauty, and...something else he could not name. The emotions were exhilarating. “So, Eds…”

Eddie grimaced a little, “That’s not my name.”

“Anyway, Eds, do you want to come to dinner with my family? I bet you’re starving. I know I am.” Richie removed his hand and readjusted the basket in his hands.

“Oh...I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“No one can know I’m here. I’ve already wasted too much time in one place.” A sinking, sadness started to pool inside him. “I should go.”

“You should stay.” Richie practically begged. It clenched his heart to hear those words. “Just...just for a couple more days.”

Eddie held his gaze, searching Richie’s eyes for answers. “Why?” He whispered with a hint of desperation. He didn’t know what answer he wanted to hear, but he got just the one he needed.

“I want you to.” _Richie wanted him to_. Then he would for now. Stanley said he could stay in one place for a couple days then start fleeing again.

After a long pause, “I can stay a little longer.”

Richie let out an audible breath and laughed lightly. “You had me terrified there for a moment, Eds.”

Eddie shoved Richie with the palm of his hand harshly, making him stumble back a bit. “Don’t call me Eds or I am fucking leaving.”

“You’re strong for a short guy.” He rubbed his shoulder.

“Don’t underestimate me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Richie looked up through the trees with disdain. “It’s getting dark. I really should go home. I’ve been out much longer than I usually am.”

“Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice. Richie probably had more important things to -

“Perfect! I’ll bring you food too. Beverly makes the best lemon cake.” Richie immediately gave Eddie a huge hug then left waving cheerily. “Until tomorrow, handsome!”

“Until tomorrow, beauty!” Eddie shot back with a laugh. He watched as Richie left the forest with a graceful clumsiness, if that was even possible. As he contemplated the bizarre turn of events, he could not help the fear which remained at the surface of his mind. That if his mother ever found out about Richie or anyone associated with Richie, she would find a way to ruin their lives. He looked back at his unicorn, who was relaxing in the shade and frowned. Eddie would not let that happen. He would protect his new friend, even if that meant fighting his mother. That’s a price he would have to take.

 

*          *          *

 

Maggie Tozier woke with a start and glanced around. She had been having a nightmare, the same one that plagued her thoughts for the past 16 years. Her baby boy being taken from her and put to sleep for all eternity. No chance of her saving him. Completely powerless to an evil curse.

The other side of the bed where her husband, King Wentworth, usually slept was empty. He rarely slept, maybe a few hours a night at best. The two of them spent more time worrying than sleeping. Through that worry, they also had to rule an entire kingdom.

Maggie knew she had become a shell of her former self. Going through the motions, rarely being able to smile. Her thoughts went to her hidden child, as they so often did.

Richard was her miracle child. Healers feared she would never have an heir. She used to mourn the loss for days on end. Until one day, she got pregnant. Everything was looking up at that time. Their army was moving in fast on the fairy army. Their kingdom was close to victory, and she had her boy, Richard.

Maggie wondered many things about him. Were his black locks still curly the way hers cascaded down her back? Did his eyes remain blue like his father’s? Or did they change to her darker ones like some baby’s eyes do? Was he tall? Perhaps taller than the King.

Most of all, she wondered about his demeanor. She did not get to raise him. That privilege was snatched away from her by the talons of Queen Sonia. Did he make jokes the way she used to? Could his smile light up a room? Was he kind, courteous, and loving?

Above all else, she wished to know if he was happy.

She hoped that all the sadness she felt every single day never passed through him. He deserved every bit of happiness that was not granted to her in this life.

Maggie made her way through the castle dressed in only her nightgown and a shawl. She found her husband sitting at his study reading through some paperwork. He looked up when she walked in and smiled at her sweetly.

“Could not sleep, my love?” His tired, low voice asked.

“Not without you.” She said with a sleepy smile. The King laughed lightly and put his book down. Maggie walked over and settled herself sideways into his lap. She brushed his hair out of his eyes then kissed his cheek. 

“What are you thinking about?” Wentworth asked attempting to mask that he knew exactly her thoughts. He draped one arm across her lap and the other behind her back, playing with the fabric of her nightgown absently.

“His birthday is only 2 days away.” She said heavily. “We will see our son, all grown up and he will not recognize who we are. It will be a terrible ordeal for him. He might hate us at first sight. His own parents sent him away to be raised by others. We abandoned him. Left him to be forgotten.” Tears brimmed at the bottom of her eyelids. “I love a boy who I do not know.”

The King let her say her peace before he began to sing a sweet melody. It always calmed the Queen when the world was closing in on her. They used to sing it to the prince. She hummed the melody with him because there were no words.

When the song finished the King said, “Our son will love you with all his heart. Maybe not right away because it is hard to love a stranger. But he will grow to love you, which is the strongest love any parent can receive.”

 

*          *          *

 

Richie and Eddie were sitting by a waterfall looking out at a vast valley. As he promised, Richie brought food. Not just a lemon cake, but a whole picnic of delicious options. They ate and talked about Richie, his life spent with only 3 people. Then switched to the kingdom, where he rattled off a whole new slew of questions. 

Richie never pushed Eddie to talk about how he ended up in the forest alone. What he was running away from or running toward. Even if he was dying to know everything possible about his life. Richie figured Eddie would tell him when he was ready. If he was never ready that would be alright too.

It did make conversation about getting to know him hard, so Richie tried to be clever, “Tell me about your favorite activity.”

“I love dancing,” Eddie said wistfully. “But my mother never let me.” He stopped himself clearly realizing his mistake then went on anyway, “She is a strict person, and dancing reminds her of a time she was most happy with my father.”

Richie frowned at him, “Well, that will not do, Eds.”

He rolled his eyes, Richie insisted on continuing this wretched nickname. “My name isn’t Eds.”  

“Your name isn’t Eddie either, it’s probably Edward.”

“It is. That’s not the point -” He watched as Richie stood up suddenly then held his hand out in front of his face. “What are you doing?” He took his hand even before receiving an explanation. Richie begun to pull him up but Eddie gave no help, he simply smirked up at him. “Use those vine size arms and get me up.”

“I can’t even argue with you because my arms are so weak.” Richie used both hands to get Eddie up on his feet. It took some finagling, eventually, he got Eddie in a standing position. “You are as bratty as your unicorn.”

“Perhaps.” He grinned.

Richie took some time to catch his breath, “Alright, shall we dance?”

The fairy smiled warmly, “I’m not very good.” But did not hesitate to take his hand.

“Bill says I’m not good either because I dance like a baby doe learning to walk.” Richie placed his hand around Eddie’s back instinctively.

A frown formed on Eddie’s face, “I am supposed to put my hand behind YOUR back.” He insisted as he snaked his other hand to Richie’s back.

“Ben told me the tallest leads!” Richie argued.

“Well, I am a prin- ” He stuttered to a halt. “A...er…”

“Tallest leads.” Richie grinned down in triumph at his panicked expression. Slowly he brought his arm up to Richie’s shoulder. They kept the proper distance of a person length between them and began to waltz.

He almost tripped, but Richie was a graceful dancer. Any time Eddie’s feet led them the wrong way, Richie redirected their path. It made Richie laugh and Eddie huff out in frustration. He was smitten with this fairy, that much was clear.

Eventually, Eddie asked him a question he never considered. “Why are your guardians training you? Are you a lord? Or royalty?”

He thought about it for a little bit. “I think they do it to pass the time.” Richie gave him a curious glance, “How do you know what royalty has to learn?”

He made a noise of a child getting caught in their tall tales. “My family is important in the kingdom.”

Richie hummed lightly, content enough with the answer, then the humming became a tune. Their dancing sped up, soon they circled the whole area. 

“ _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,”_ Richie sang with a majestic gusto. Eddie giggled in surprise.

 _“I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,”_ Their eyes met, Richie’s heart was pounding as he kept singing.

_“And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_.”

Although Richie was the one leading, Eddie had slowed their dancing. His mouth was open in shock, which made Richie end his singing.

“Why did you stop?” Eddie whispered, shifting closer to Richie.

“That is the end. And because you are giving me a weird look.” He chuckled self-consciously.

Eddie stayed silent for a minute then said, “I have never heard such a gorgeous voice. It overwhelmed me.” His arm shifted from Richie’s shoulder to behind his neck. There, he played with his black locks.

Eddie sang softly, _"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,”_ Richie’s heart flew out of his chest as he smiled brightly.

 _“I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_ ”

At this point. Richie joined him:

“ _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_.”

They finished the song and stopped dancing, simply staring at each other. Richie found himself wanting to lean in and be even closer. Conflict flashed in Eddie’s eyes causing him to remove his hands and leave Richie’s embrace.

“Are you sick?” Richie asked, his arms falling to his sides. He did not think anything they did was wrong. If anything, it felt extremely right. Everything about this moment was perfect to Richie.

“Richie, do you not have parents?” Eddie asked suddenly.  
  
He took a step back feeling a weird pang. This question rarely ever came up to him. Of course, he thought about who his parents might be on occasion. He wondered why they left him, what he may have done for them to no longer want him. He found it best not to dwell on them. Sometimes, it was much easier to pretend something didn’t exist than accept the reality that it actually might. “Well, you always say exactly what is on your mind it seems.”  
  
“My mother kept a lot of secrets from me.” Eddie said quietly. He watched Richie with a guarded expression. “I think secrets are the same as lies.”

He nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Richie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t know anything about my parents. My guardians say they found me in the forest.”  
  
“Oh fuckery.” Eddie breathed. There was an immediate apologetic expression that passed on Eddie’s face. Apologetic but also something else, almost resentment. Every emotion was so easy to read on Eddie’s face. He was incapable of hiding anything.  
  
“Tis alright.” Richie shrugged, not meeting Eddie’s eyes. “I mean, it seems from your perspective, parents aren’t always the best.”  
  
“Indeed, my mother is...well...she tries to control my entire life. I am a prisoner in that cas...house. I have never known freedom such as this.” He saddled up to Richie seeming to fight an internal battle, he bumped their fingers against each other then took ahold of his hand. It was unclear if Eddie did it for Richie’s comfort or his own. “Did I make you uneasy by asking?”  
  
“No, it’s fine. I don’t talk or think about it normally. It is challenging not to believe they may have abandoned me. Perhaps I was a horrendous ogre of a baby.” At his half-hearted joke, he felt a tight reassuring squeeze from Eddie’s hand. 

“My tutor always says life brings terrible great wonders. I used to think that did not make a bit of sense. However, I know now that he meant with terrible experiences come great wonders.” Richie leaned forward, as he wanted to do earlier, bringing their foreheads together. The scent from the flowers Eddie wore around his head all mixed together in a wonderful smell, one uniquely his. Richie heard Eddie’s breath hitch as he went on, “My life has been terrible but it brought me to someone great.”

“Perhaps terrible circumstances brought me to a great life. I am thankful it led me to you.” As the man folded his arms around the fairy, feeling the majestic wings beneath his fingers, he wondered if it was possible to keep this dream going for the rest of his lifetime.

 

*          *          *

 

“Shiitake!” Ben yelled from the kitchen.

“Ben?” Beverly rushed out of their bedroom. She tried to fly but remembered her wings had been magicked away long ago. Even after 16 years, she still forgot that ability was gone. “What’s wrong?”

“This cockatrice of a cake completely fell apart!” She strode forward in concern, rightfully so, as Ben was not exaggerating. The whole place was one baking disaster. The cake was slipping sideways on the counter and it seemed Ben tried to hold it up with a broom.

She began laughing, and the sound rang throughout the whole cottage. Tears were streaming down her face. “Oh my sweet Ben.” She kissed his flour-covered face and rubbed his chest with her hand soothingly. The green tunic he normally wore had icing and egg on it. Beverly grabbed a cloth to wipe off the mess.

“I have never cooked a cake before!” Ben complained miserably. He scrunched up his face when she used the cloth to clean off the flour. “Richie usually does all the cooking now. I am out of practice.”

“Which is wuh-why you are pract-t-ticing nu-now.” Bill’s stuttering voice was heard behind them. They turned to see him surveying the damage with a thin, quivering lip.

“Now don’t you laugh also.” Ben pleaded. Bill’s eyes met Bev’s, which broke his resolve. The two laughed merrily, eventually Ben joined in because it truly was hilarious. Icing was covering the counter and the cake was practically dripping onto the floor.

Bill decided to ask about the other important gift, “How’s his princely outfit, Bev?”

“Well...er...coming along. I am also out of practice in sewing big projects by hand.” She hesitated. “You should let us use our wands.”

Now, this was an argument which had been exhausted beyond comprehension. When Bill first came up with the idea to become mortals and take care of the cursed prince, they all agreed it was for the best to lock up their wands. One day into it and Beverly was begging Bill to give them back. She consistently brought it up every day for a year, then it trickled down to a couple times a week, finally to once a month. Even Ben sometimes asked, rarely, but he missed it like the loss of a pet. He mourned his wings more than anything.

“You know why we c-cannot do that. It’s t-t-too d-”

“Dangerous,” Beverly finished with a huff, “Yes, I know. Except, Bill, we will be back at the castle tomorrow! We are breaking our rule one day before. Where is the harm?” It never occurred to them how much they used their magic before. Basic desires such as cooking, cleaning, sewing. And important needs such as travel or sending messages.

“No, Bev.” Bill gave a stink eye that could kill, if looks were capable of doing that. While some creatures have that skill set, Bill did not. Beverly stubbornly refused to back down, they both stared until Ben finally intervened.

“I am sorry, Bill. I agree with Beverly.” He said carefully. He was not a confrontational person, preferring to be a peacemaker. However, when he believed something or someone was wrong, he did not stay silent about it. “If we want to make this the best birthday for Richie, we need to use magic.”

Bill put his hands on his hips and looked between the two. There was too much risk involved. How could Bill justify putting all of them, especially Richie in harm's way? He could not. 

“Magical use is not p-possible.” He insisted but knew his determination was cracking.

“It is his 18th birthday, Bill.” Beverly said stomping her foot immaturely. “We cannot be the fiddleheads who ruined the royal prince’s most important day.”

They stared at each until Bill reluctantly relented slightly, “Tomorrow, if we still are not done. We c-can talk about it. For now, c-c-clean up before he guh-gets home.” Bill began to pick up remaining baking supplies and throw them in the sink.

“He has been out very late the past two days.” Beverly said curiously. “I wonder what he is doing?”

“Hopefully practicing his lessons.” Ben said smiling knowingly.

“That I doubt.” She grinned back, thinking about how important Richie was to her - them - the kingdom. “Do you think...we did a good job raising him?" 

Bill put down what he was carrying and looked over at Bev. Tears had sprung in her eyes out of nowhere. He walked over, encompassed her in his arms, and shushed lightly. “Don’t cry, Bev.” 

Ben came over to worm his way into the hug. Bill opened his arms so they were around Ben as well. “We did great, he is a perfect kid.” Ben mumbled into Beverly’s hair.

“An unusual prince, but a perfect kid.” Bill agreed, hugging them both tighter.

 

*          *          *

 

Richie and Eddie were laying down in a patch of grass staring up at the sky. Not much could be seen through the thick trees, but that did not bother them. Eddie was perfectly content to lay beside Richie as long as there was light out, perhaps longer.

Richie shifted beside him, blatantly gazing at the side of his face. Eddie closed his eyes pretending not to feel those blue eyes searching and memorizing him. It brought an anxiousness to the forefront of his mind. He would need to leave eventually. All of this was on borrowed time. Every second spent talking, laughing, relaxing with an incredible person would end.

Eddie turned his head toward Richie, slowly opening his eyes. They stared at each other, grinning shyly. It was so strange to not feel uncomfortable around this odd stranger. Except he did not seem a stranger. Sometimes you meet these people who barrel into your life and they fit perfectly as a missing piece to the puzzle of your heart. Richie had become that to Eddie immediately. Forced his way in without warning or shame. Not realizing he belonged until he arrived.

They both turned on their sides, still not saying anything only staring. Richie’s hair fell half over his face with the move, so Eddie lifted his hand to push it behind his ear then ran his knuckles across his jaw. Richie’s breath hitched a bit as Eddie’s fingers lingered there. When he started to remove his hand, Richie kissed his wrist quickly. He felt his face flush from head to toe. Such a small, innocent gesture was almost too much to bear.

“Eddie,” Richie asked as his eyes shifted upward. “What is the significance of your crown of flowers?”

A dread crept into his stomach that was a loaded question. He knew his crown was a giveaway to being a royal fairy, which was why the cloak he kept with him had a hood to hide his head and face if needed. There was no reason for him to continue to wear the crown, except that it was a part of him.

Richie had very limited knowledge of the fairy kingdom; he had only what Eddie had given him. Eddie could safely explain the significance of the flowers, if not the reason he wore them.

“Well,” Eddie began slowly, “Each flower represents something different and they are supposed to be gifted to me.” He plopped the crown off and placed it between them then pointed to each herb or flower. “Bluebells, from my friend Mike for _kindness_. Dill, from my tutor, Stan, for _power against evil_. Red Carnation, from my mother, for _love, pride and admiration_. Edelweiss, from my father’s crown when he passed away, for _courage and devotion_.”

“You did not tell me about your father.” Richie stated sympathetically.

“He died when I was two, so I didn’t know him. But, it really affected my mother. I try not to think about it because I have seen the way it consumes her every action and motive.” A frown formed on his face. “I do not want to become that lost.”

“I understand. What about this flower?” Richie pointed to a Gardenia flower.

“It represents a secret love.” Eddie kept his eyes purposely trained on the flower. “I actually took it from our garden and put it on when I was eleven.”

“You needed something secret from the constant watch of your mother?” Richie said poking his stomach playfully. Eddie jerked away, rolling his eyes.

“She also gave me a lavender rose from her crown when I was a baby so I would be blessed with _love at first sight_.” That made him pause. He did not believe in it for the longest time, now, he felt guilty for that cynicism, but was scared to understand the reason. “Then one cornflower for...er…” A blush spread across his cheeks, “Being unspoken for.”

“I will speak for you!” Richie said with excitement.

“No, Richie,” Eddie laughed at his enthusiasm, turning redder. “As in not being married.”

“Oh,” Richie shifted an inch closer, letting his unfiltered mouth run wild. “I would do that as well.”

Eddie remained silent, tears were caught in his eyes. He wanted to shout at Richie, tell him he was a fool to say something so flippantly. Marriage was an important binding agreement between two people. If you were royalty, you might have little to say about it. If you were lucky, then it came from a place of true affectionate love. When he stared into Richie’s earnest face, there was no joking behind his bifocals. Only real, honest feelings.

“Start with gifting me a flower for my crown,” Eddie said suddenly. “You cannot marry someone without gifting them something first.”

Richie hoisted himself to his feet quickly. Eddie practically got whiplash from following his sudden movement. He went from bush to bush trying to find the perfect flower. Eddie watched from the same spot until he went out of sight for a moment. He started picking at the grass then heard a “There’s the little bugger!” In the distance.

Richie came jogging back and sat heavily down beside Eddie. He held out a large, dark pink flower with 7 petals. The inside had a bouquet of yellow stamens sticking out. It was truly incredible and exotic.

“This is a camellia flower, it is my favorite. I am not sure of the meaning behind it but I would love for you to add it to your crown.” Richie held out the flower in a way that almost symbolized him holding out his heart.

Eddie took out his wand. “Wrap it somewhere on my crown.” Richie picked up the crown and fit the flower in between the gardenia and lavender rose.

He raised his eyebrows, “That’s a presumptuous placement.”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Richie smiled, clearly knowing exactly what he was doing. Once the flower was in place, Eddie waved his wand, securing the flower; with another wave, he immortalized it forever.

“Do you know the meaning of the flower?” Richie asked as he placed the crown on Eddie’s head. When it was back on his head, Richie’s hands cupped his cheeks sweetly. He was getting closer and leaning in more.

“I do.” Eddie whispered. His eyes flickered between Richie eyes and lips. His entire body was on fire, inside and out, which happened when you are a fairy with dragon ability; this had nothing to do with those skills.

“Tell me.” Richie’s lips were a breath away from his own.

“My destiny is in your hands.” As soon as the words left his lips, they were covered by Richie’s. He was pulling him in closer, impossibly close. They were kissing so hard, Eddie forgot how to breathe. He felt like an eternal flame had been ignited within him, Richie was the match. Eddie gripped his waist like he might disappear at any moment. They both kissed sloppily and unpracticed but it did not matter. Something about this was perfect and meant to be.

 

*          *          *

 

A darkness had fallen across the Kingdom of Fairies. It was night, but the darkness came from the castle, where the Queen was spiraling deeper and deeper into herself. A blackness sat upon her heart and soul as she threatened, tortured, and killed people who got in her way. Her unpredictability had brought so much fear into the citizens that fairies were escaping while they could.

The ones not so lucky, faced her wrath.

“WHERE IS MY SON!” Sonia’s screams could be heard ringing throughout the dungeon as a whip cracked against skin and a screech ripped out of a prisoner’s mouth.

Tears were running down Mike’s face as he yelled, “Stop! You’re hurting him!” He was chained up watching as a guard kept beating Stanley. Every crack of the whip or gush of fresh blood made his resolve slowly fall. This was all his fault. He supplied the unicorn that allowed the prince to leave. He should be the one being beat within an inch of his life, not Stanley. He did not deserve this.

Sonia approached Mike slowly. She grabbed his chin harshly, her long nails digging into his skin. “He will stop when you filthy disgusting moth of a fairy tell me where my boy went!” She smacked his cheek harshly and stepped back.

“No, tell...her...nothing.” Blood trickled from Stanley’s mouth. He was in so much pain. Mike could not bear it.

His eyes met Stanley’s which were black and blue from being punched multiple times. He shook his head, clearly unable to say more. Mike said in defeat, “He has the fallen king’s wand.”

“Mikey…” Stanley cried softly then passed out. 

Mike looked into the Queen’s vicious gold eyes as her being oozed rage and confusion then a gleeful smile spread across her face. “Which means I can track him. Well, done stable boy. Perhaps I will only keep you down here for 20 years instead of forever.”

She left the dungeon with the guard following close behind. Darkness surrounded him as he said to himself, “I am sorry, Stan.” No response. “I am sorry, Prince Eddie.”

 

*          *          *

 

Richie woke with a start, sitting straight up. His dream involved screaming and someone being tortured. He put his hands on either side of his pounding temple, breathing deeply.

“Rich?” Eddie said sleepily beside him. “You al-alright?” He yawned.

Richie felt disoriented, his body was sore from sleeping on the forest ground for the night. After they kissed, they spent hours talking then kissed more until they fell asleep. His guardians must be so worried about him.

“I am. I can’t remember what woke me up.” Which was true. The dream was slowly drifting away. “Night terror. A very realistic one.” He placed his bifocals on his face. Eddie must have taken them off at some point. His eyes adjusted, focusing on the concerned face of the smaller man. He was chewing his lip with worry.

Richie swooped closer to kiss away the worry. Eddie pulled back, “You are positive everything is fine?”

“Yes,” He laughed nervously. “Everything is completely...Oh no!”

“What?”

“Today’s my birthday,” Richie said as he got to his feet. He glanced around for anything missing, his bag he brought with food yesterday sat a little ways away. Myra was drinking water from the creek. Despite being off leash, she did not leave Eddie’s sight ever.

“Really?!” Eddie beamed at him, which made his heart practically sing. “Happy Birthday, Richie! How old?”

“18 years old.” He puffed out his chest importantly and smiling brightly as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie laughed at his absurdity, “That’s amazing. An important year.” He glanced through the trees distractedly, seeming to stare at nothing in particular. The sun was peeking out, it was definitely mid-morning. He sighed heavily, “Richie, I’ve been nervous to tell you something.”

“Why?” Eddie’s demeanor put Richie on edge. He was preparing to tell a secret he would not want to hear.

He continued staring into the distance. Richie wished he would look at him. “Because I don’t want this to end.” His voice was barely steady. “You’ve come to mean a lot to me.”

There was a sound of ‘this is goodbye’ in his voice. Richie started to feel panicky and desperate. He vocalized his thoughts immediately. “You mean everything to me, Eds. You really are something out of my dreams. Well, my good dreams. What I am trying to say is that you mean a lot to me even with our short time together.”

He smiled weakly, “I feel the same. How can that be when we’ve only known each other for a few days?”

“You’re falling in love with me of course.” Richie stated simply.

“I am not!” He scoffed but still smiled.

Richie placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I understand. I’m beautiful and hilarious. Who wouldn’t fall for me?”

He shrugged the gesture off playfully. “How do you know you aren’t falling in love with me?” Eddie challenged. “I’m ten times more lovable than you!”

“And ten times cuter.” Richie agreed.

“No, I’m not.” He scoffed.

“Yes, you are! If I say you are then you are. You can’t argue with me on it.”

Eddie laughed, “Fine. I won’t.”

The soberness came back quickly as Richie asked hesitantly, “What are you nervous to tell me?”

“I have to leave.” Eddie said with the deepest sadness. Richie felt his world start to tilt on its axis. There was a rushing in his ears, his skin prickled uncomfortably. This was all wrong.

He pushed down the churning panic within, “No, you’re staying with me forever.” 

Eddie shook his head, “Richie…”

“We are going to live in a cottage in the woods. I will introduce you to my family. Everything will be as it is meant to be.” Richie was not sure who he needed to convince more in this moment - himself or Eddie. He simply knew that if they were separated something horrible would surely happen.

“Richie, you know I cannot do that. I have already stayed here for too long.” He turned away, beginning the process of packing. Eddie did not have much but he packed up the little he had and walked over to his unicorn.

Richie watched his movements with a controlled horror. The usual busy mess in his brain slowing down to fully process. Then an idea came forward, one he knew would be his choice all along. “I’m going with you.”

Eddie mounted Myra, who was being surprisingly respectful. He didn’t even look at Richie as he firmly told him, “No.”

“Why?” Richie demanded. He stood in front of Myra and pet her nose gently. She accepted his touch, but his eyes were trained on Eddie.

“Because it’s dangerous.” Finally, he met Richie’s fierce gaze. They looked upon each other like a couple ready to fight or kiss, neither knowing the better outcome.

“Eddie, I have never left this blasted forest. I want to see the world, I’ve always wanted more out of life. I am stuck in books, but I want to see what I read. And I want to do it with you.” He tried to convey every bit of emotion and passion possible. Convincing him was the most important thing right now.

Richie was taken aback and speechless for a couple minutes. Eddie was thinking something over in his mind as well. “I...I want that too. You know I do...it’s just…”

“What? What is it? Please, Eds...”

His eyes were glassy as he said, “I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt because of me.”

Richie came quickly to the side, pulled Eddie off the unicorn and into a hug. “If I get hurt, it will not be your fault. Remember? Your destiny is in my hands.” They held each other, Eddie burying his face in Richie’s neck.

When Richie pulled away it was to kiss him lightly. “I will go home, pack, and meet me there mid-day. Then we can be off together.”

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Eddie asked with obvious unease. “It will not be easy.”

“There is nothing I want more.”

 

*          *          *

 

Richie approached the cottage with thrill and pure joy. He somehow was not nervous to tell his guardians about leaving. He knew they would be sad and so would he, but this was what he most desired. Something entirely his choice.

He swung open the front door, shouting, “I am home!” Then took off his boots. There was no response. “Bev! Ben! Bill! Are you home?”

“In the back room!” Bev shouted. He ran to the back of the cottage, his heart racing from at last getting to tell them everything. As soon as he entered the back room, he stopped in his tracks. There was a blue, silky outfit hanging on the wall. It was his size and incredibly stately. In the center of the room was a pink and blue cake with green candles. Each of his guardian’s favorite colors.

Bev, Ben, and Bill were standing around the cake awaiting his reaction. It suddenly occurred to him that he had not spoken. “Wow!” He breathed.

They surged forward engulfing him in a huge group hug. Richie was taller and had longer limbs than the three of them, so he was able to encircle them all in his embrace.

“Happy Birthday, Richie!” Bev kissed his cheek.

“We are p-proud of you.” Bill said. 

“We love you.” Ben added.

His heart was filled to the bursting with appreciation. “I love you three so much. Thank you. This was really unexpected.” He looked into the eyes of his guardians, Bev’s piercing blues, Bill’s soft red, and Ben’s grassy green. He sighed deeply, “I need to tell you something.”

“Does it have to do with why you’ve been missing the past few days?” Bev side eyed with a grin.

“Or why you d-did not come home last nuh-night.” Bill’s air of sternness shined even through his smiling eyes.

He nodded his head, “You have done so much for me. I could never properly repay that kindness. You took in a little demon baby, raised it, and loved it unconditionally. For that, I am always in your debt.”

“There is no debt to be paid when you raise a child.” Ben said as he took ahold of Richie’s hand. His eyes shining with unshed tears. “You are worth every minute we have been together.”

“Thank you, Ben.” He could hear the sob caught in his throat. “You each mean the world to me. Which makes it hard to say that I...am planning to leave, tonight.”

Silence.

Horrified silence.

Ben brought his hand away, taking a step back. Richie’s stomach turned horribly. This was not the reaction he expected to receive. Perhaps, if he explained more. “I want to see the world beyond this forest.”

They only stared at him. Still not speaking.

“I met someone, who has become very important to me…”

“You met someone?” Bill interrupted at last in a rush. “Who did you meet?”

“His name is Eddie and he is a fairy and we…” 

“A fairy?!” Bev shrieked. “Shit, Bill, we have to go now.”

“Beverly stay calm.” Ben urged. 

“Stay calm?! How can I stay calm? How did a fairy even penetrate our shields? They would have to be…”

“Extremely powerful.” Bill began pacing the room. Richie’s brain was barely able to keep up. They were talking as if they had powers. Suddenly, Ben was handing Bill and Bev wands not as ancient as Eddie’s, but clearly old.

“Change of plan, he will be safer if we take him now.” Ben suggested as he started waving his wand around the room to pack everything up. Clothes, books, and knick knacks flew into a trunk.

“Wait…”

“We need to leave no trace that we were here.” Bill agreed.

“Will you please wait…?” He tried again, his brain working slower than it ever had.

Bev was weepy as she said, “We failed him. I knew we would. I cannot believe we have been found.”

“WAIT!” Richie bellowed. They all immediately stopped moving and stared at him. A look passed in their eyes that never had before, one of pure devotion but even more, respect. “What is happening?”

Bill took a deep breath, ready to start explaining but Bev cut him off. “Bill and Ben, you clear the house. I will talk to Richie.” She ushered Richie outside. There was a stone bench where the two of them often sat and spoke to each other. Usually about silly things. Nothing about this moment was silly.

“Richie, we have not been completely honest with you…” These words formed a rock size nervousness in his stomach. He had only trusted three people in his life. Now, to hear they have been lying to him, it was too much. “We were asked by your parents to look after you because a curse was put on you by an evil fairy. We kept you away from the outside world to protect you from her wrath and avoid any spies. I am not sure who this fairy you met is but it is probably a spy as well.”

“Eddie is not. He would never betray me.” Richie spat out the words, making Bev flinch. For really he was saying, _‘You have betrayed me’_.

“We had to hide from the world too. If there was even one clue to us being magical, she would be sure to find us. We used magic today to finish your gifts, I am sure that’s how this fairy found you.”

Richie shook his head, “Eddie and I have known each other for a couple days. I plan to leave with him tonight.”

Bev’s lips pursed thinly, “I am afraid that is impossible.”

“What are you talking about? I am an adult man who can make my own decisions. I...I want to go with him because I love him.”

Her eyes were filled with sympathy as she shook her head, “You do not even know him.”

“I know what is important! I know his heart and he knows mine.” Richie insisted,

“Richie, you do not understand. It is not meant to be.” Tears were falling slowly down her pale, freckled cheeks.

“Why not?” He demanded.

“You are a prince, Richie. Your parents are a King and Queen and you are their only heir. That is why you had to be protected all these years. You have to go back to them, learn to rule. It is why we trained you.”

Richie’s memory flashed back to Eddie asking him why his guardians had trained him. Of course, his thoughts go immediately to Eddie. A huge cannon size hole has been blasted into his heart at hearing he had parents, but all he could think about was Eddie.

“That book in your room…” Richie realized the significance. “It is a retelling of what happened.”

“Yes, it is.” Bev reached over to touch his knee. He jerked away and stood up. Everything was wrong. Nothing made sense. Bev stood up slowly as well, she waved her wand and wings appeared behind her. He gasped aloud. They were huge and electric blue with black trimming. The color was as enrapturing as her pure blue eyes.

“I cannot go with you, I promised Eddie…” His heart was breaking. Not a fast, glass shattering break. A slow, ice cracking beneath your heavy feet break. Every bit of him wanted to run away, find Eddie, and never look back. Except the way Bev was looking at him, made him pause.

“The kingdom needs you. Your parents need you.” She wiped away the still falling tears. “We need you.”

The words barely sunk in. He was getting everything he ever dreamed of and more. Leaving these woods, seeing his parents, becoming someone important. Then why was this a nightmare he was not waking up from?

“I need to see him before we go.”

Bev gave a heartbreaking expression he had never seen from her. “You can never see him again. There is too much at stake. I am so sorry, Richie.”

Now the ice broke and he was falling into the frigid depths.

 

*          *          *

 

When Eddie arrived at the cottage, he couldn’t have been more excited and nervous. Richie was probably going to force him to meet his guardians. He met random people all the time in fairy, but never humans. There was a fear he would not measure up. All things his mother had instilled in him. She always said he was only good enough when she did everything for him.

He stared at the cottage, goosebumps crawled up his skin, and something was off. There was no life or noise coming from the cottage. The door was wide open. He hopped off Myra and pulled out his wand to do a quick detection spell. Not a single creature was around. Not even animals.

The wand stayed firmly in his grasp as he took cautious steps toward the abandoned home. Richie would not have left him without saying anything. A quick panic was settling into his bones. Something horrible must have happened.

He crossed the threshold of the empty home, everything was gone. He could sense magic was used to clean out the place. However, it was not his mother’s magic. She leaves a trail of sulfur and dusting of gold behind wherever she goes.

His eyes spotted a piece of cloth stuck to the wall with writing on it. He ripped it off to see:

_Eddie, my love, I had to escape for reasons I cannot say. Please, meet me in the human Kingdom. I promise we will find each other._

_Your destiny,_

_Richie_  

There was more confusion than reassurance with this message. Why did he need to escape? Was he alright? How were they going to find each other?

Out of nowhere, a searing pain hit the palm of his hand with the wand. He dropped it on reflex. When he scrambled to pick it up, a burst of smoke filled the entire cottage. Eddie coughed and sputtered, desperately searching for the fallen wand. His fingers were inches from it when a sickeningly, sweet voice said, “My Eddie Butterfly, you have disappointed me.”

The wand was snatched up by a meaty hand. He looked up from where he was crouched on the ground. There stood his mother, golden eyes triumphant at finding him. The last thing he saw was the wave of her wand as she chanted a sleep spell in his direction.

That split second before a person is completely conscious after they pass out is only confusion. Eddie experienced this as he awoke from the dream spell.

First, he realized he was on a bed. This meant he was no longer in the forest. Second, his feet were chained. Meaning he had been taken by force. As his eyes opened and focused, he knew he was in his chamber, back at the castle, truly a prisoner now. He turned his head to see his mother standing by the entrance to his bedroom.

“I gave you everything.” She said in disgust. “A home, my love, anything you could possibly want, why would you abandon me?”

He got slowly into a sitting position. “Because you forgot to give me the most important need of anyone.” Eddie replied calmly.

“What?!” She said in disbelief.

“Freedom.”

The words sunk in as Sonia slowly strode toward her son. She did not look sad or angry. If anything, there was a spark of madness behind her gaze. Once she was directly in front of Eddie, she bent down to be eye level. “I decide what your freedom entails.”

“No, you do not.” Eddie stated firmly.

She ignored this statement and switched topics entirely, “It was a good thing your tutor and the stable boy did not flee as well. Torturing information out of them was a delight.” 

“No!” Guilt wracked through Eddie’s entire being. Everything was his fault. “How could you?” 

“They are still alive in the dungeons,” she added, hurt that he would speak to her this way. “Just barely.”

“Will this never end, Ma?” He said with defeat.

“That is enough, Eddie. You listen to me. I do not want you meddling in the affairs of that boy and his family. He has clearly brainwashed you. We can fix that.”

Eddie stared at her with panic, “Do not hurt him,” he pleaded.

“It is too late for that.” She pulled out the cloth with Richie’s writing on it. “He has been cursed by me for years.”

“Wah-what are you talking about?”

“This Richie is Prince Richard,” She hissed, “The hidden human prince that I have been looking for since those three traitors took him years ago.”

Everything was clicking slowly for Eddie, too slow. He stared at his mother, “That is the real reason I am chained up.” She did not look at him or answer, which was all he needed. “You are worried I will escape and break the spell.”

“But you will not. Those chains are magicked by me. I would have to be dead for you to undo them.” She turned to walk out of the room but stopped to say one more thing. “I know what is best for you. I always have.”

“I love him!” He yelled at her retreating back. “You are not going to steal him just because you are scared of being alone.”

She turned with angry tears in her eyes, opened her mouth to respond, and then thought better of it. She slammed the door shut. Hopelessness was closing in around him as he sat and wondered how he was going to get out of there. Richie was the prince his mother had been searching for as long as he could remember. It all made so much sense.

Eddie knew the curse and that the prince would be saved by a kiss. This was some cruel worldly fate that it would have to come from him. Eddie was not brave enough to do this. There was no chance he could fight his mother.

His hand went to his crown, which he took off his head. He stared at the camellia flower thinking about its meaning. “My destiny is in your hands.” he said aloud. Perhaps it was not Eddie’s destiny that was in Richie’s hands. It was the other way around.

He planted the crown back on his head, then looked at the chains. Stanley said he was the most powerful fairy to use wandless magic. It was time to test that theory.

 

*          *          *

 

The trip to the castle was quick, which was a good thing. Richie’s mind was whirling with confusion and a bit of fear. He wanted to scream, cry, and laugh at the same time. Which could not be a normal internal reaction. Nothing about this was normal. Any semblance of normality was thrown out the window when he found out that he was a prince.

He spent the better half of the trip worrying about Eddie finding his note. Then moved on to worrying about meeting his parents. Finally, settling on the fact he was a prince, heir to an entire kingdom. How could anyone trust him to rule? He certainly did not. The thought felt like one big horrible nightmare.

Bev, Ben, and Bill led him through a secret passage that only their magic could open. They wandered the castle, which was already darkening from the setting sun. Richie was in a daze, not taking in anything around him. He had lived secluded for so long, being in this stone and brightly decorate castle was sensory overload.

They entered a room, which had a giant bed, fancy wash bins, huge drapery, and a fireplace. The place was two times larger than their cottage. There were “R”’s engraved on the pillows. This was obviously his sleeping chamber.

Bill, Bev, and Ben removed their cloaks which revealed their wings. One more overwhelming piece of knowledge he was dealing with. Ben closed the drapes on the balcony, while Bev bolted the door shut.

Bill led Richie to a chair which faced a mirror on the wall. He kept his eyes down having no desire to see his reflection.

“ _This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty._ ” Bill waved his wand and a silver crown appeared. He placed it snugly over Richie’s dark curls, “ _A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right and royal duty._ ”

Richie’s eyes raised to stare at his reflection. The crown sat heavily upon his head, flattening his curls. The blue tunic Bev had made fit him perfectly, yet he was uncomfortable to be so well dressed. His ocean blue eyes looked back from his reflection when suddenly tears were falling from them. Everything was too much and not enough. He wanted to be back in the forest, holding Eddie, having no troubles or concerns. His hands came up to cover his crying face, he removed his bifocals and sunk forward onto the table. Hiding his tears but unable to silence the sobs.

He vaguely heard Bill tell Beverly and Ben that the three of them should wait outside. The tears flowed freely until he could no longer cry. Then the queerest thing happened...his tears stopped. Not of his own free will. Even odder was a song playing somewhere. He slowly raised his head up, stood, and focused in on a golden light coming from the fireplace, except that the fireplace had vanished. Now, there were stairs leading up to a secret passage.

He kept listening to the song, knowing it sounded familiar, then took involuntarily steps forward. He was somehow not in control of anything. It did not bother him, but he knew it was strange. He followed the single gold light slowly up the stairs, down the passage; the only light coming from this gold beam. 

Richie wondered if this beam would bring him to...he could not remember who. Someone important.

 

*          *          *

 

“I cannot buh-believe how p-p-poorly this all went.” Bill said in frustration. He was pulling at his dark red hair in frustration. “How did we miss it?”

“Miss what?” Ben asked calmly, though he was twiddling his thumbs. Bev frowned attempting to hold her thoughts.

“About another fairy! Who he spent time ALONE with.” He paced, breathing heavily through his nose.

“I believe he loves this fairy.” Bev said.

“It does not matter.” Bill waved her off.

Bev glared at him, “It does matter, Bill. If Richie is in love with someone, he is bound to do something reckless.”

“Such as?”

“Run away.” Their eyes met then all three of them were bursting back into the prince’s room. They collectively heard the singing, and dread washed over them. 

“SONIA!” Bill screamed in fear. “NO!” They charged the fireplace but the wall reappeared. Bill blasted a hole through the wall.

“Richie!”

“Where are you?!”

“Do not touch anything!”

They were scrambling and running down different passages with their wands lighting the way. Richie couldn’t be seen anywhere. There were stairs leading up one of the passages. All three of them screaming Richie’s name.

“Richie! Do not touch anything, you hear me!” Bev repeated herself over and over.

 

*          *          *

 

Richie continued his slow walk up a side staircase. Following the ball of gold and listening to the beautiful song. He felt numb to the world.

As he reached the top of the tower, there in a little room sat a woman with a spindle, busily spinning her flax.

“Good day,” Richie said politely, "What are you doing there?"  
  
"I am spinning," said the woman, and nodded her head, continuing her song. The gold ball hit the spindle and Richie’s eyes wandered to it. He thought it curious he could see without his bifocals.  
  
"What sort of thing is that, that rattles round so merrily," said Richie, he wanted to use the spindle too.

“Go ahead and touch it.” The woman insisted.

His hand reached for the spindle. A voice in the far distance drifted into his clouded mind, “Richie! Do not touch anything!”

He paused thinking he recognized the voice. Then the woman spoke again, “Go on, boy. Touch it.”

Scarcely had he touched the spindle when the magic decree was fulfilled, and he pricked his finger with it.

Bev, Bill, and Ben entered the room to find their last Queen before them. She gave a cruel smile and moved aside to reveal Richie’s crumpled form on the cold, stone floor.

“You old crow!” Bev screeched, tears in her eyes. She motioned to attack her.

“Beverly, no!” Bill held her back.

“The three B’s.” She said with malice and contempt. “Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!” She spat each insult at them individually. “You could not save him. His destiny was doomed from the start. And now my family is safe forever.” With a flash of smoke and a sprinkling of gold dust, she was gone.

Bev was inconsolable as Ben held and rocked her gently. Bill carefully waved his wand, bringing Richie’s sleeping form into the air. He brought him down the stairs, through the passages, out of the fireplace, and onto the bed. 

Bill took the crown off, placing it on the table where Richie’s bifocals also lay forgotten. He smoothed down the black locks which spread across the pillow. Tears were threatening to fall at any moment. He stared at Richie’s kind, peaceful face and wondered how such cruelness could fall upon someone unworthy of it.

Ben and Bev came into the room, Beverly collapsed on her knees beside the bed. She clasped his hand in hers. “He is warm.”

“He is only asleep.” Ben reassured. “The spell should have put the whole kingdom to sleep too.”

“It did?” Bill asked bewildered. “Why wuh-would you do that?”

“Only way to make sure nothing got in the way of whoever is supposed to save Richie.”

They stayed silent listening to the slow breaths coming from Richie. Bill was wracking his brain for an idea of how to save him. The spell Ben cast all those years ago was very clear. Only true loves kiss could wake him.

There are times when a thought crosses one mind, then spreads over to the people closest to you. As if you all have one brain working in tandem together. For in that moment, Bill, Bev, and Ben all thought of the mysterious fairy.

“We have to find him.” Bill said immediately. He knew instinctively they would understand what he was referencing.

“But where?” Ben said hopelessly.

“There is one thing that did not sit right with me.” Bev said from her spot on the ground by the bed. Her flaming red hair was falling out of its braid from all the running they had done, but she did not care.

“What was that?”

“Why did Queen Sonia say, ‘and now my family is safe forever.’?” She said frowning.

“The heir to this thrown has no chance of killing her?” Ben asked.

“She said ‘my family’.” Bev looked at him with a spark of brilliance passing in her eyes. “She meant her son.”

“Her son’s name was...Edward!” Bill exclaimed. “We all c-called him Eddie though.”

“The coincidence is too strong.” Ben agreed.

Bill wore a stern face, yet his eyes flicked with slight fear. “Alright, let’s go to the fairy kingdom.”

 

*          *          *

 

Eddie had spent the better part of the evening trying to get the chains off his ankles. It took every bit of concentration he could muster. Finally, one chain relented. Now he was at work on the other. Sparks flew from his hands at the second chain, making it searing hot. If he was not fuelled by anger, humiliation, and fear for Richie, this task would have been impossible.

Despite all the years of his mother claiming otherwise, Eddie was not weak. Stanley told him, when he ran away, that binding spells could only be broken by the _caster, unless you are stronger than the caster or through the caster’s death_. He broke one, he could break the other because he was stronger than his mother.

The chain crumbled to dust and Eddie got up, immediately rushing toward the door. He was ready to burst through but realized there were probably guards upon guards stationed everywhere. His mother would have taken no chances. He would have to break the curse on his wings, except that breaking that spell would require a wand. It would be far more intricate. How was he going to escape and get a wand?

Suddenly, a crash came from outside his door. He took a couple steps back in confusion. This proved to be smart because a moment later the door was blasted off its hinges. There was dust everywhere.

“Bev! Was that n-n-necessary?” Came an unfamiliar low voice.

“Making a grand entrance is always necessary.” Responded someone else.

When the dust settled, Eddie saw three fairies in the entryway. Their grave faces looked back at him.

“Prince Edward,” A blonde fairy with bright green eyes stepped forward. “We are Richie’s guardians. He is in trouble.”

These words stabbed into his heart, his vision blurring with tears. “She got to him,” he said in a choked voice.

They all nodded confirmation.

“There is no time to lose then.” Eddie said. A surprising amount of determination was flowing through his veins. “I need to find where my father’s wand is, then get to Richie.” 

He made his way past them and ran down the passageway toward the stairs. Bev, Bill, and Ben introduced themselves quickly and filled him in on everything they could. Every few steps a guard was knocked out cold or trapped in a suit of armor or dangling from the ceiling. Eddie was really impressed that three fairies could defeat these many guards.

Eddie knew exactly where his mother put the wand but did not want to go alone. “I need one of you to come with me and the other two will rescue my friends, Mike and Stanley, from the dungeons.”

“B-Bev and I will save them.” Bill stated.

“Alright, the dungeons are…”

“Your highness, we used to work for your mother.” Bev held a grim smile on her face. “The dungeons are like a second home to us.”

Eddie nodded his head, “Be safe and bold. You are with me, good Ben.”

They ran deeper and deeper into the labyrinth inside the castle. Eddie spent his whole life learning and exploring this place. He knew every nook and cranny, even the more undesirable places.

“Are we going to the catacombs?” Ben asked with nervousness.

“Paying a visit to my father.” Eddie breathed.

Going into the catacombs was forbidden by his mother. She set up multiple traps to prevent anyone from passing through. Eddie knew every single trick to defeat the traps. He borrowed Ben’s wand to fight off weapons that tried to kill them, trap doors which opened from the ground, and eventually got them safely in front of his father’s tomb. There was a statue of a proud man with a soft expression. Eddie wondered briefly what his father would say if he could see his wife and son now. He would surely be disappointed. In her? In him? In them both?

Eddie tapped Ben’s wand on the statue, immediately detecting a source of great power within.

He sighed deeply looking into the unseeing eyes of the statue. “Sorry, father. I have to stop Ma.”

He took a deep, shaky breath then intricately waved the wand as he recited:

“ _A crack split apart this stone_

_A chance for redemption unknown_

_Bring forth true strength into your son_

_Undo the horrors she has done_

_Break right through her magical shield_

_There lies a wand for me to wield_

_I promise to be brave and true_

_This I will do for me and you._ ”

The magic tore through Eddie into the wand and promptly broke the stone perfectly down the center. Both sides crumpled toward the ground, smashing horribly into multiple pieces. Eddie did not have time to mourn the loss of the statue. He grabbed the ancient wand and did another incantation on his wings. He felt the spell break quickly. It was somehow easier every time to break through her spells. Perhaps he truly had this strength all along.

He tested his wings by flying toward the ceiling and back down with a cry of relief. 

“Bev, Bill and I just spent 16 years without our wings. I can relate to your elation.” Ben said patting Eddie’s arm kindly. 

“You all sacrificed so much for him.”

“We would sacrifice everything for him.”

“I would too.”

They were able to leave the catacombs much faster with proper flying. Eddie brought them to the stables where he planned to grab Myra and ride to the other kingdom as fast as possible. Myra and he rode to the front of the castle with Ben flying beside him. Bev, Bill, Mike, and Stan were at the front.

“No…” Eddie whispered as he hurtled off the horse in haste. His eyes went to the deep gashes over Stanley’s back and wings. There were slices and holes in his orange monarch butterfly patterned wings. He leaned heavily against Mike for support. They both had cuts and bruises all over them. “I am so sorry. This is…”

“It is not your fault.” Stanley practically chastised. “We made a choice to help you.”

“And we would do it again.” Mike added.

Stanley reached out his hand toward Ben, “It is good to see you old friend.” Ben took his hand, kissing his knuckles. “I wondered if you all had died when you vanished. I hear you were protecting your own prince. They are a handful.”

“Too true.” Ben laughed.

Beverly stepped forward. “We need to get you two out of here before she returns.”

“I will hide them away.” Ben said immediately. "You go with Prince Eddie to rescue Prince Richie. I will meet you there when I can.”

Eddie hugged Ben, Mike, and Stan, trying to transfer all his appreciation. He got back on Myra and was off.

 

*          *          *

 

The ride to the human kingdom was much faster than he thought it would be. Bev and Bill shrunk themselves to the size of butterflies to reserve energy. Eddie saved all his by riding instead of flying. He knew every ounce of available power would need to be preserved. He feared what awaited him. It would not be pleasant.  

As they arrived, Eddie could see in the distance a large growing mass. His squinted at the dark green and brown oddity. Sunset had fallen across the land, darkness beginning to take over.

“What is that?!” He shouted.

Bev flew close to his ear saying, “It looks to be a thicket.”

The thicket covered the entire castle like a fungus infecting everything in its path. Any courage he felt was beginning to dwindle. How could he possibly get through something so massive?

He slowed Myra to a trot and halted a few feet from the thicket. He could sense his mother was near. Her darkness more palpable and ominous than it had ever been.

His gaze was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, spotting her on the top of the tallest tower. Something in him knew she was surveying her destruction. From the very tower he was sure Richie lay almost dead to the world.

Seeing her in this way made him realize she would never stop. She would kill, destroy, and imprison everyone in her path. His mother was as far gone into darkness as possible. 

That ignited the fire within him. He looked into the magical, thorny dark plant before him. He aimed his wand and shot a ball of fire into it. The fire went through multiple layers creating a human size hole. Beverly and Bill started blasting the thorns away as well. They hacked away at it until night had truly fallen across the land. At some point, Ben appeared, joining them in the process of getting to the drawbridge.

“Eddie!” The screech of his mother could be heard. “Enough! Go home!”

“My only home is with Richie!” Eddie yelled back. He could not see her for the thicket still surrounded him from all sides. 

When they reached the drawbridge, the large form of his mother stood right in front of the castle entrance.

“LEAVE!” She cried. There were giant tears running down her face. She did not look disappointed or angry. No. She looked _terrified_.

“I am not going anywhere!” Eddie did not recognize his voice. It was authoritative and strong. “Let me through. I do not want to hurt you, Ma.”

Her whole body started shaking uncontrollably. Eddie knew what would happen next. He had only seen his mother take on her full dragon form a few times but knew all the symptoms. Her gold eyes flashed bright like fire, she would lose control of her speaking, smoke would seep out of her nostrils, and then she would morph into the creature.

He watched her struggle and fight it, then let go. Black scales, outlined in gold spread over her skin. Her black wings grew and changed into a leathery texture. Her mouth expanded, with several rows of teeth shining menacingly at him.

Ben, Bill, and Bev were silently watching her change. He turned toward them and calmly said, “Please, step back.” They obeyed him immediately.

Eddie stood before his mother in all her fire-breathing, gold trimmed scaly, 30 feet humongous glory. He raised his voice as loudly as he could, “I don’t want to fight you, Ma!” His voice was clear and calculated. “But I will if you do not step aside.”

She let out a series of roars they vaguely translated to ‘ _leave son’_. Eddie closed his eyes, controlling his emotions. This was the moment of truth. He could keep running from his problems or face them head-on. The only thing more important than Richie was himself. Proving he was brave and could stand up to her was the most powerful action Eddie could take.

He focused his energy on transforming. For the first time, he did not let himself think. He cleared out his mind as the little fire usually dormant within him exploded. His body grew, changing quickly. Every nerve in his entire self was being stabbed with a thousand swords.

With his arms spread out, he could feel every part of the change. It was so painful and overwhelming that he worried he might pass out. He didn’t have time to look at himself long, but relished in the giant claws and was baffled by his purple and silver scales. He rose to his full height, glowering at his mother. He was several feet shorter and definitely smaller than her, but he felt no fear as he stood on his hind legs and let out a ginormous growl. Years of suppressed emotions released through the mouth of his dragon form. It vibrated through him and shook the ground beneath them.

His mother’s roar was more a bellowing screech. She charged Eddie, knocking him to the ground, their claws met as he tried to push her off. Her back leg stomped on his stomach, he bellowed in pain. Her weight alone on top of him was impossible to remove.

Eddie’s heart was racing in terror and panic. She pinned his arms to the side, trapping any movement. He yelled and struggled to get away from her. She was much stronger than him. Her jaw opened wide, heat washed over his face, he stared into the blazing light. The fire was clear in his view, preparing to incinerate him. This was it. His mother had already bested him.

But this was not how this would end. He had to fight with more spirit. Think of Richie, and the kingdoms. Eddie roared again and thrashed violently. He succeeded in freeing a claw and scratched a huge gash in her face. The force smacked her head skyward and the fire blasted into the sky.

Eddie shoved her fully to the side while she was preoccupied. This freed up his wings to get him flying in the air. His only advantage would be flight because she would be much slower in the air. If she could even fly anymore. It felt odd to have such large wings, much harder to maneuver. He went up and up and up until he was a safe distance above her. His prediction was correct, she could barely get herself off the ground.

He flattened his wings to his sides and nose-dived forward with his arm outstretched. She took the impact of his dive, the air clearly being knocked out of her. His claws encircled her neck and he squeezed. Talons digging into her scales. This was the only way. He was starting to blackout from the rage. The years of emotional abuse, captivity, hurting his friends, essentially killing Richie, all these thoughts ran through his head as he choked the life out of her.

Her eyes were drifting closed and her form was changing back into a fairy. The rage blackout began to ease as Eddie realized he was killing his mother. He was taking the life of another creature. That was not who he wanted to be. He let go of her neck, calmed his body, then he too was shrinking back to his natural state.

His wand reappeared in his hand, he clutched it to his chest for comfort. Queen Sonia laid on the ground in a crumpled heap. There was a long gash on her cheek left by Eddie’s attack. Guilt sprung in him, whether from causing her pain or not causing enough pain he did not know.

Ben, Bill, and Bev encircled her hesitantly. “She is not dead.” He croaked out. “I...I could not do it. I am sorry.”

Bev immediately came over to him and hugged him. “No one expected you to kill your mother. How could we possibly?” She pulled away and wiped away the tears from his cheeks he did not notice were falling.

Ben walked over, “Eddie, I know you are tired but we need you to put a binding spell on her.”

Eddie nodded, did some quick work with a binding spell. They took her wand away. Then he was off in search of the prince.

He ran through the castle, humans asleep everywhere. He had never been so thankful for his great sense of direction because he got to Richie’s chamber in no time. He threw open the doors, saw him lying there on the bed, and quickly bounded over to him.

Eddie hovered beside Richie for half a second, remembering how peaceful he looked the first time he laid eyes on him. This deep sleep was anything but peaceful. He was translucent from his paleness and seemingly lifelessness. No sweet snore or tiny smile.

Eddie connected their lips feeling an electric shock to his system. The magic flowed out quickly, a sixteen-year-old curse gone in an instant. He went to move away but two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. Richie kissed him back with vigorous passion, his mind becoming blank except for thoughts of Richie. The kissing was messy and watery, salty tears falling down their faces. They were both shaking with emotion. Eddie broke the kiss, but remained close to him. He climbed onto the bed snaking his arms around Richie’s waist. They held each other for what felt like hours, Eddie could have held him for centuries.

“Your destiny is in my hands.” Richie said lightly. “That flower played us. It was you who had my destiny in your hands.” Eddie let out a laugh.

 

*          *          *

 

The castle awoke with the breaking of the curse. There had been a huge feast for the return of the prince and to celebrate his birthday. His parents waited in the great hall with the rest of the important people of the kingdom.

Richie stood outside in the chamber that led into the throne room with Eddie by his side. Bev, Bill, and Ben were inside explaining what happened. There were fairies clearing the outside of the castle of Sonia’s thicket.

“What will happen to your mother?" Richie asked.

Eddie sighed, “Imprisonment. I’m going to ask them to spare her with the condition that we strip her powers. There has been too much death already.”

Richie placed a hand on Eddie’s cheek, which he leaned into. “You were really brave.”

“Thank you. Now, I have to go in and proclaim my loyalty to your parents.” Eddie said taking Richie’s hand. “Hopefully since I stopped my mother they will take mercy.”

“They should also consider that you have the most powerful lips in the kingdom which awoke their dead son.” Richie chuckled. “I am sure that’ll give you a few points.”

Eddie smiled up at him, got on his tiptoes to kiss him then walked into the throne room. This left Richie outside by himself. He was jittery all over. He had never truly let himself imagine meeting his parents; he dreamt a few fantasies about what they might look like or act, but nothing substantial. 

In no time, horns were being blown and the doors were thrown open. Richie looked into the sunny throne room. The battle happened all night so daylight broke through the windows. A trickle of nervous sweat formed at the back of his neck. He kept his head high and walked with confidence toward the two golden thrones. There sat the King and Queen. He did not meet their eyes, instead, his gaze found Eddie who stood off to the side. A small, encouraging smile played on his lips which gave Richie courage.

Once Richie was a few feet from the steps leading to his parents, he stopped and kept his eyes down as he bowed just the way Ben taught him. He took a deep breath and as he righted into a straight back stance, Richie stared at the faces of his parents. His mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with long black hair cascading down her back. His father’s piercing blue eyes were filled with happiness. Both their eyes were.

The world felt like it was crashing in on him. _He_ did not know them. _They_ did not know him. How was he supposed to react? Fear was practically suffocating him.

There was pure love in their eyes. He wished to return such an unconditional expression. Eddie, who had been a couple steps away from him, moved closer to take his hand.

Richie broke eye contact to look at Eddie. A person he now loved with his whole heart. They had known each other for a short time, but sometimes you just know.

Richie squeezed his hand then looked back at his mother. He cleared his throat and sang, “ _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,”_ Tears fell from the Queen's eyes as she brought her hand to her mouth.

_“I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_ ”

She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. She hugged him like he had come back from the dead. In more ways than one, he had. She spoke for the first time, “I used to sing that tune to you as a baby.”

Suddenly, a big strong hand clapped his shoulder and his father brought him into a hug as well. “Hello, son.” His voice cracked and Richie hugged him back hard.

“Hello, father.”

When they pulled away, he motioned Eddie to come join them. “I know you just met, but this is my love, Eddie.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you and we cannot thank you enough for everything.” King Wentworth said with extreme kindness. 

Richie’s mother hugged Eddie tightly. “Welcome to the family Prince Edward.”

Eddie looked about ready to burst into tears. Richie saw the band and waved at them to play. They struck up a waltz, Richie brought Eddie to the center of the throne room. They started dancing, flying quickly around the room. Other couples joined them soon after. At some point, Richie and Eddie danced with everyone at least once.

At some point, Richie glanced down at his outfit which was half blue and half pink. He saw Bev and Bill fighting about something and waving their wands in his direction. He forced them and Ben into the dancing mix.

He ended the night holding Eddie to him and kissing him, knowing that their destinies belonged to each other forever. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amy, Hannah, Katie, and my dad for reading through my story and finding edits! This is a project that has been in the works since May! This Fairytale AU is the first of many to come. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Shan Coffee on ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thetheatregal)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment or say hello on tumblr! [tumblr: richiefuckfacetozier](https://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com)


End file.
